True assassins never die!/Chapter 1
Text AN this is my new story it's going to be mostly city of bones and some other stuff too. It's kind of a sequel to tad but not really youll see True Assassins Never Die ch1: city of boners Alex wakes up in the house that Jenna the real estate sold him, in bed with Derek. "WHAT HAPPENED" HE SCREAMS. "We were chasing the templars but they did a musical number!" "Lolwut" derek says, "no that was a dream. We killed the templars at Elena's castle remember? They had taken liberal drugs and thought they teleported away but they didnt because thats impossible" (A/N: its impossible with technology but youll see there are other ways still!) "But where are Damon and Ezio and Jeremy and Tyler and Edward and Draco and Harry?" "Who?" DEREK DIDNT REMEMBAR! "OMG I think space time was destroyed when I died and they were erased from the universe!" "Okay" derek shrugs. "but then Ill have to make up for all these boys missing in your life…" he is already naked, and tears away my clothes to start making sweet love to me. He's better than in my memories/dream (THIS IS SO CONFUSING I DONT UNDERSTAND) which is good because theres juste him. At some point he also turns into a wolf to try new things, and their pretty awesome so I tell him to keep going. When they have finished a few hours later Alex goes to have a shower. "So what do we do now?" "Weeeeeellllllll we saved the world from the evil templars so i guess we dont have to go to school anymore." "I KNOW! Alex says." WE SHOULD GET MARRIED!" (AN gay marriage is a terrible thing coz it makes your couple crazy butt alex wants it because he is a flawed character and needs to learn the error of his ways) "But its not legal anywhere in the world except in NY!" "ten we should go to new york lol" Then they were off! They sell the house and take alexs bike to new york. They were there in time for lunch, so they eat then look for a chapel to get married. They find a church which looked kind of like ruins but alex said whetever, all churches look like that in France (yeah Alex has been all over the world sorry i didnt mention). But when they enter there was no priest, instead there is a bunch of people all dressed in black and all SUPER HOT! "WTF" says one of them, a bitch with black hair and slutty clothes. "who are you and how did you get in here?" "Who the fuck are you?" alex asks. "I asked you first!" "Shutup Isabelle" a boy with black hair says. He was soooo sexah, alex hopes he was gay or flexible. Not straight or dirty bisexual anyway because that would suck. "Anyway I'm Alec, that bitch is my sister Isabelle, and thats Clary and Jace" he says, point at a ginger girl who is cute but and looked nice, and a blond boy who is much <3, but less sexah much than Alec and Derek. "Were shadowhunters that means we hunt demons and half humans sometimes" "Kay I'm Alex and this is Derek, we're Assassins." "OMG we have almost the same name!" Alex says. "We are sooo meant to be!" "he's by boyfriend so back off slutty!" Derek growls. "Dont be mean derek he didnt know!" Alex giggles, hoping Alec wouldnt get mad. "whatever if you like dating dirty downworlders" "What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Alex pisses off. "Hes a werewolf." "Lol yeah I know." Alex says. EVERYONE STARES AT HIM IN SHOCK! "WHAAAAT?" AN: so thats chapter one of my new stori, hop you like it! Characters *Alex *Derek *Isabelle *Alec *Clary *Jace Chapter 1